


恋爱选项（乙女ゲームの選択）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [4]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: “谈恋爱，很难吗？”
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816





	恋爱选项（乙女ゲームの選択）

研究生井源最近路过第十三研究室的时候发现，虚掩的大门内时不时传来一些奇怪的对话的声音——他绝对记得，这儿可是汤川教授的实验室，绝不应该如此热闹。

听起来，也不像是在讨论正经的话题啊……

“命中注定的恋人？”

汤川手里拿着杯咖啡，不知道什么时候悄无声息地站到了内海身后。俯身低头瞧了一眼她在电脑里到底捣鼓些什么后，不禁皱起了眉头。

“老师，我发誓我真的从来没有像现在这样，这么认真的在谈恋爱，真的。”

这时候内海正全神贯注地看着屏幕上一行行对话框里的文字，并没有空回头，也没看见汤川看她的眼神变得异常复杂。

“等等，你在说这个游戏？你和游戏谈恋爱？”

“不不不，准确点说是我正在和游戏里的角色谈恋爱。”

趁着今天下班特别早，内海决定一个人过来实验室打发一下时间——汤川似乎早已经习惯了她有事没事都过来喝咖啡的。

在征得他的同意后，她占领了他实验室里一台平日给研究生查资料用的电脑，登入了一个网站，紧接着出现在他面前的就是满屏幕飘着的樱花，花瓣雨之中又冒出数个明显是动漫角色，备注写的还是“王子”。

“好看吧，没想到现在的电脑游戏也发展成这样了呢，没时间谈恋爱还可以在线上和他们一起过情人节！”

“你……在说什么？”

简直难以置信。

汤川把咖啡送到嘴边喝了一小口——因为听她之前抱怨过这儿的咖啡不好喝，他今天回学校时顺路绕到商店买了新的速溶咖啡。可他发现，这咖啡放凉了之后变得不是一般难喝，眉头皱得更严重简直要打结。

这都是什么和什么啊。

“谁会玩这种东西？”

“啊，这个游戏，最近我发现我女儿也在玩！‘命中注定的恋人’是吧。”

栗林的声音突然从某个角落冒出来，紧接着就看见他抱着一大箱实验用品来回穿梭走动在实验室内，眉飞色舞地自说自话起来——陈述自家女儿最近有多沉迷这个游戏。

“连栗林先生也知道！”内海手指着屏幕，惊喜地扭头看向汤川，“看吧，汤川老师，搞不好其实就只有你不会玩。”

“我为什么要玩这个？即便虚拟世界可以给你带来现实没有的精神满足，但是作为现实存在的人一直沉溺在虚拟之中是不合理的。”

“哎呀，现实中谈个恋爱很累的，你看我每天忙着去抓坏蛋，老师你这种随随便便站在教室门口不动十秒钟之内就会被女生围攻的人是不会理解我的。”

汤川顿时间语塞，看着她说得那么理直气壮，竟有些不知所措起来。

内海很早就发现了，汤川老师虽然是个正经的闷骚，但说到感情问题，他并不擅长辨别出来什么时候她和他说真的，什么时候是故意捉弄他的。

“老师放弃吧，现实恋爱真的很难的。”

“我为什么要理解你这种想法和感受……”

差点就信以为真了，只不过她脸上微妙的小表情还是出卖了她——内海在他面前正憋笑憋得很痛苦。

“我就是说说而已！老师你就不能随便应付一下我吗？真是的……”

——你不是应该反驳一下，“才没有这回事”的吗！

“哦。”

汤川突然一副恍然大悟的样子，接着放下手中的咖啡杯，另一只手摘下了自己的眼镜，然后俯身把脸凑近了她面前的屏幕，同时也把和她之间的距离无限缩短到快要肌肤相触。

顿时间，满屏幕的纷飞的花瓣像是从虚拟的世界飘了出来散落到他的眼眸里，绚烂的光倒映在他的瞳中，他所看到的景色似乎要比想象中更明亮清晰。

当他呼吸的声音和气息如风拂过她耳边时，内海几乎是瞬间变成一桩木头，一动不动。

她总觉得，这时候要是她选择回过头，大概会像游戏里选择了增加攻略对象好感度的选项一样，结果就是触发了传说中的经典一幕——他和她的唇一定会碰上的！

心跳不停地加速，一时之间她竟然也不知道自己到底是真的听见了他的心跳声，还是那其实就是自己的心跳声。

“那个……”

“这个。”

当内海还在不可抑止地让自己的思绪飞到外太空漫游宇宙时，汤川倒是很认真地开始研究起来此时电脑里这个恋爱游戏的选项问题，指着第二个选项说道：

“应该是选这个吧，‘王子’在问‘你一个人待在这里没关系吗？’，既然不是身处在危险的环境，这时候一个人待着也很安全，所以选‘没关系，请不要为我操心，你走吧’。”

“啊……不，我要选的第一个选项，第二个选项明显不加好感度啊……”

“第一个？‘请留在我的身边’？”汤川问了又问，“你真的会这么选？”

——其实也不是会不会增加好感度的问题。

“不然还怎么谈恋爱，人都赶跑了我和谁谈恋爱？”

内海顿了顿，没好气地瞥了他一眼，“和老师你？”

“我觉得实际操作完全可行，与其在这里对着游戏做选择题，模拟演算结果，为什么不直接在现实检验一下？”

说这话的时候，汤川的语气与其说是正经，不如说正经得有点过分了，完全超出了这个问题原本的答题范围。

这回，变成了是内海搞不懂他到底是说认真的还是开玩笑。

“老师……嗯？”

没等她反应过来，汤川已经飞快地凑到她的耳边，用只有她能听到的声音说了一句话。

——那就，留在我身边。

就像你选择的那样。

她愣住了，那句话最后还化成了她想象中恋爱的模样——趁着没人注意到他们俩的时候，汤川出乎意料地俯身低头在她唇边印下一吻。

有时候，她还真的搞不懂自己喜欢的人是真的不知道她在想什么，还是故意逗她玩的。

“谈恋爱，很难吗？”

见她好像没懂自己说什么，于是汤川又一脸正经地把话重复一遍。

“不。”

内海决定还是不憋着了，嘴边洋溢的尽是愉悦得意的笑容。

“我还是收回我原来的话吧。不需要再验证结果了，要是游戏里的攻略对象是老师你的话，我就算闭着眼选这些选项，最后都能走到Happy Ending的。”

绝对是这样呢。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“汤川到底会不会打游戏”这个问题：  
> 栗林：“老师不喜欢打游戏吧……还是说老师只会玩贪吃蛇？超级马里奥？俄罗斯方块？”（汤川：？？？）  
> 草薙：“汤川要是有一天坐在游戏机面前打游戏，那肯定是因为他终于算出来了游戏主角从一个悬崖跳到对岸的抛物线轨迹，所以想验证一下，我懂他的。”（汤川：“哦。”）  
> 内海：“你们知道吗，昨天晚上汤川老师竟然陪我打了三个小时的乙女游戏……而且，全部可攻略对象的剧情分支路线最后都帮我选到了BE，这什么运气……”（汤川：“这样很好，嗯。”）
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
